Crying in the Rain
by Sunrise and Sunset
Summary: YamiSeto Seto Kaiba is struggling with life. As memories that he tried to forget resurface, he needs someone to love. But will someone be there in time? Who will be there to comfort the one who has never had comfort at all? ON HAITUS
1. Chapter One

Sunrise: ::waves:: Hey there all ye' reviewers! ^_^

Sunset: ::sighs:: She's written something…God help us. -_-'

Sunrise: ::snorts:: Well, Sunset, I'm glad you look forward to my writing so much… ::mumbles something that sounds like "bitch" under her breath:: T_T

Sunset: O.O I'm the Yami…I'm the only one who should cuss…

Sunrise: AGHHHH! I'M SO SICK OF PEOPLE THINKING THAT! I'LL CUSS ALL I WANT! ::rips out her hair:: AGGHHH! _

Sunset: meep… Um…Sunrise doesn't own YuGiOh, so don't ask…. ::is narrowly missed by a large rock thrown by Sunrise:: ACK! I GOTTA GO! ::runs away:: PSYCHO HIKARI!!!! 

__

Memories, flashbacks, etc.

****

Thinking

"Talking"

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

__

~Memory Sequence~

It was a cold rainy day. One of those days in mid April, where it just rained and rained, nonstop, like tears from the very heavens. The sky was a deep blueish gray, a sad color and the clouds just poured out their contents like buckets spilled on the floor. It seemed that they were crying truly hard that day, and most people were inside with their families. But…

Unknown to the rest of the world though, sat a boy. He sat on the steps to an old, broken-down orphanage, quietly watching the rain fall. He was soaked to the skin, his chestnut hair was matted to his pale, drawn face. And his sapphire eyes were turned upward, to the sky, as if he were searching for something. 

His clothes, wet as they were, didn't cling that much. Mostly they drooped, kind of like the bags under the boy's eyes. Their blue coloring had long since worn away, leaving a garment that looked like it had been loved too much. And the jeans that hung at his hips were tied on with a piece of dirty, white string. They were three sizes too big, and he was skinny anyway. In fact, he barely ate at all, mostly he gave his food to his little brother.

He didn't sleep well either. He would toss and turn in his sleep. And constantly, he'd wake up in the wee hours of the morning, his sheets would be twisted into intricate knots, and they were soaked with sweat. All from nightmares that he couldn't remember. And he'd lie awake for hours waiting for morning to come and take away the fears of the long dark nights. But he kept going ,he had to keep going, until someone took his brother to a home. 

A real home, with a porch to sit on. And a big fireplace to sit by and drink hot chocolate when you were cold. And two nice parents, a mom and a dad. She would have curly strawberry hair and hazel eyes. She would be delicate and she would always have warm cookies waiting for his brother after school. And a dad too. He would be tall, with strong, broad shoulders. And he'd have jet black hair and a warm smile. He would be strong, and every once in a while he'd lift them onto his shoulders and carry them around. They'd go to school, and have friends and his brother would be happy…

He sighed he was always thinking about his brother. The little boy was so innocent. He too, lived in the orphanage, after their family left them there. 

He cringed at the thought of when he and his brother had been dumped there. It was raining just like this, he thought to himself. But he refused to dwell on the thought very long. Because it wouldn't change anything anyway. Besides, he had to protect the only real family he had left, his brother. He promised he'd always protect him, even if it meant giving him all of his food and clothing, even if it meant his brother went and he stayed …The boy looked down at the ground. 

He loved the rain… because he could cry. He could be sad, and weep for himself, and his loss and nobody would ever know. He could remember the happy times with his family; things that his little brother couldn't recall. He could remember the day that mom and dad said they'd come home and they never did. He could remember. And he hated it. So he cried, for everything he'd never have and never got. But he couldn't cry any other time, he had to be strong…for his brother. He made himself stop. He shouldn't cry at all. He needed to be strong, so that his brother didn't have to be.

Silently, he wiped away the tears, knowing that no one would ever find out the truth. No one could ever find out how much he hated his life. **No one will ever know, because I have to be there for him, when he needs me I can't come crying to him with my problems. **So instead, he turned his face upward once more, and he spoke-

"Whoever is up there." He said to the sky "I just want everything to be all right. I just want a good life for my little brother…I just want someone to love him, to give him a home. Please help him. Whoever may hear me…please."

With that, the boy stood. And he looked at the large black doors that led to the orphanage. He sighed, he hated the orphanage. So, he turned, just as he entered the building, and said one last thing.

"And maybe…send someone to love me too."

Before the door slammed shut behind him.

~End Memory Sequence~

Seto Kaiba pressed his pale face to the window. His sapphire eyes peered out into the night, It was well past midnight and it was raining outside, just like that day so many years ago. He'd woken up about three hours ago, and still sleep hadn't come to him. So instead he stayed awake and thought about the past.

He shook his head, tossing cinnamon hair, and sat back down on his bed. And he lightly pressed his delicate fingers to his face. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't cry anymore. He hadn't cried since that day in the rain. And as it seemed, he'd just lost the ability to.

He didn't mind though. Emotion was useless to him, emotion was weakness. He felt so lonely. And he couldn't think either. Instead he looked at himself in a mirror and he grinned. Not a happy grin though, a sick, twisted grin.

I was a smile that showed all the wicked sides of humanity. And quietly, he wondered if he would be this way. Could he cry…**If someone loved me too.**

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

__

Sunrise: ::dusts off hands:: Well, there ya' go people! ^_^

Sunset: Ya' know…that was kinda' angsty… -_-

Sunrise: Yup! ^_^

Sunset: ::falls over anime style:: @_@

Sunrise: Well, next chappie the Yaoi begins, I think I'll do it from Yami's side…

Sunset: Whatever. -_-

Sunrise: Read an' review ^_^!

UKE SETO FOREVER!


	2. Chapter Two

Sunrise: Yay! I finally got this chapter done! ::does a happy dance:: ^____________________^

Sunset: ::thinks for a moment:: Um.Who cares?

Sunrise: ::face fault:: ::sigh:: Sunset..I hate you.

Sunset: ::shrugs:: So?

Sunrise: Anyway, if you want a disclaimer.see chapter one, because I'm to lazy to rewrite it.

__

Memories, Dreams, etc.

****

Thinking

"Talking"

/Hikari/

//Yami//

comments from the authoress

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

__

~Dream Sequence~

He walked quietly through the grass. His feet slapped the muddy ground, squishing blades of grass with each and every foot-fall. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, birds were singing.

The clouds were big and puffy, resembling fat marshmallows, and overall, he felt content. As he padded along, he resembled something rather like a happy little boy. And, he felt like it too.

But, suddenly, he got a feeling that something wasn't right. At first, it just a slight tickle running up his spine. Then, his whole body went cold, as if he'd been thrown into a pool full of cold water.

The boy shivered slightly, and then his eyes widened as a change of scene began to take place. The clouds, suddenly dissipated and the sky darkened, as if an evil force neared. Lightning struck the ground violently near his feet. And rain began to pour heavily from the skies.

His eyes widened in shock, and he turned and fled the scene. His feet hit the ground harder than before, and he ran as far and as fast as he could in any direction.

The rain beat down on his head and he could barely see. But almost as soon as he began to gain speed he stopped. He feet skidded through what was now a completely mud surface, and finally came to a rest with a squish.

Laying in the middle of the path was a was rather tiny 'lump', obviously a child.of sorts. 'It' was clothed in a pair of baggy jeans, tied with a greasy white string, and a faded blue T-shirt. He stared at this for a bit, before leaning down to shake the figure on the ground. When 'it' didn't move, he decided he should try to help 'it'. With a grunt he flipped the figure over only to gasp.

"K-Kaiba?"

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.

~End Dream Sequence~

"Damn alarm" said Yami no Yugi

As he slammed down hard on the 'sleep' button. A small crunch signaled that he'd need to buy a new one soon. He sighed, another day of school loomed ahead of him, like an evil cloud of doom..Speaking of clouds.his dream. He pondered this for a moment. **That was a strange dream. And of all the people.Seto Kaiba? Why him? Hmmm.. **Of course, Yami wasn't about to admit that he'd been keeping a closer eye on the boy..

After thinking things over for a while, the crimson-eyed Pharaoh decided that it was time to take a shower and eat something. So, he padded to his bathroom, turned on the water and began the rigorous task of washing his multi-colored hair. 

As soon as Yami got out of the shower his aibou decided it was time to talk.

/Yami? Are you awake? Jiisan made pancakes of breakfast./

//Yes Yugi, I'll be right there.// Was Yami's quick reply before he slipped into his usual attire, leather pants and all, and dashing downstairs to warm food.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yami sighed as the bell that began the school day rang. Once again the 'Oh-so-mighty-Pharaoh (as Bakura might call him) was late for class.

"Shit"

The short boy ran as fast as he could to his first class, (shiver) History. A few papers went flying along the way, but they went unnoticed in his mad dash for the classroom.

As he reached said classroom, he threw open the door with a loud bang.

"I'MSORRYI'MLATEMR.TAKASHIIJUSTCOULDN'TFINDMY-"

".Nice of you to join us Mr. Mouto, please take a seat."

Yami immediately shut up, even _HE _knew better than to mess with Mr. Takashi. Especially on Mondays. So instead of saying anything, he took the remaining seat..right behind Seto Kaiba. **Joy.**

~~~~~~~~~~

It had only been ten minutes, and Yami no Yugi was already bored to _DEATH!_ It seems that out of all the subjects that they were supposed to discuss, Takashi chose Egypt. **Egypt!?! Of all the moronic things he had to choose..EGYPT!?!** It was the one subject that Yami knew better then that damn teacher did. **This is going to be a long day.**

Yami sighed and picked up his pencil, and began to tap the table top with it.

****

Stupid..tap..**boring**..tap..**moronic**..tap..**teacher**..tap..**that can't**..tap..**do anything**..tap..**interesting**

Of course, Yami grew tired of just tapping after a little bit and absentmindedly began to nibble at his lip, while glancing around the room. Jou was asleep, drooling on his shirt, **No surprise there** Honda was 'reading' the History book, but Yami could see that tip of a magazine popping out from the top of the book, Otogi was flicking a die back and forth over his desk, Anzu **Evilll** was painting her nails bright, hot pink Yugi and Ryou were talking about something that a Hikari would talk about, Malik was fiddling with a lighter **I don't even want to know where he got that. **, Bakura and Marik were plotting something evil, and Kaiba.Kaiba was..sitting there..**looking sexy..Wait A Ra damned a minute! I did NOT just call my rival sexy! NO WAY!**

Yami got a strange look on his face as he began a mental battle over his last silent comment. In fact, it was so strange that Marik and Bakura stopping their evil plotting and began to stare at the obviously distressed Pharaoh.

"'Kura'?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sure, yea...What the hell is Yami doing?"

"Uh..we may be evil, but I honestly don't think I want to know."

"Me either."

~~~~~~~~~~

Well, class was finally over **Thank all the gods in heaven **and the whole class was packing up their things and moving out to their second period class. As usual, it seemed that Yami was the last one there, cleaning up the mountains of stuff that he carried with him.

/Yami?/

//.What Yugi?//

/Are you coming?/

__

//Yes...just go ahead I'll meet you//

/Okay.../

__

As quickly as he could, Yami finished cramming all of his crap into his bag and made a mad-dash for the door, only to run smack-dab Where the hell did _THIS _expression come from!?! into someone. The force for Yami, knocked them both over, so that Yami fell right on top of the person's hips, a very 'compromising' position.

"Oh my Ra! I'm so sorry!" said Yami frantically, trying to see who he'd fallen on

First he saw a brown hair..then pale skin..then blue eyes..**Shit.**

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Sunrise: Well, this chapter was slightly more humorous than I had originally planned.oh well! ::proceeds to eat a gigantic bowl of Luck Charms:: You'll neva' catch me Lucky Charms! ^_________________________^

Sunset: You.are a very sad person..

Sunrise: So?

Sunset: ::falls over::

Sunrise: ::shrugs:: Anyway, Read an' Review! ^_^


	3. Notice For all of ya' who've been waiti...

Sunrise: Okay, okay, I know that I haven't updated anything in a while, so before you guys totally murder me, just hear me out! O_O;

Sunset: Hikari!! Just SAY it already!!

Sunrise: ….::sigh:: okay….Truth is, my best story "Crying in the Rain", is totaled. I have seem to have lost any talent that I had for writing shounen-ai. However, I will not take it off of the website, for fear that I lose all of my WONDERFUL reviews! ^_^;

Sunrise: And?

Sunrise: I will, still, be making updates on "Dragon Master" and I will be writing a series of one-shots (non shounen-ai or yaoi, as I have stated before, I have lost all my talent in that area) mostly about Seto-chan and some of my NEWER favorites. Such as Legato (Trigun) and Duo (Gundam Wing)

Sunset: AND?!

Sunrise: Oh yea! I expect to have a new chapter of "Dragon Master" out by this week! (Fo' real! ^___^)

Sunset: Until then…

Sunrise: Ja ne!! ^_______^


End file.
